


Something Just Like This [vid]

by twineandhope



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, M/M, POV Katsuki Yuuri, POV Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twineandhope/pseuds/twineandhope
Summary: Yuuri doesn't want Viktor to be an untouchable icon; he just wants him to be Viktor.Viktor doesn't want to be an untouchable icon; he just wants to be Viktor.They're each perfect for each other.





	Something Just Like This [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I'm finally done! I've been working on this for a long time. It's my first ever vid! I have a lot of feelings about this song for Viktuuri, so hopefully I managed to communicate them. :)

password: something


End file.
